koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Levanta
Levanta (レヴァンタ) is a secondary antagonist in Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4. He is the major villain for the first two chapters of the game's main story. Role in Game Levanta is Surya's eldest biological child. However, he was born before his father became the Raja and Asvin's regal background outclasses his prestige. Therefore, Levanta is not considered to be a legitimate successor to the throne. Despite his lineage, he is overshadowed by Nasatya and Asvin. Begrudgingly, Levanta obeyed his father's orders to perform grunt work for the kingdom. He joined the Tokoyo no Kuni army to invade Nakatsu Kuni. Their goal was supposed to be toppling the enemy capital to steal the land's life force for their country, yet Levanta wanted to use the battle to boost his reputation. His schemes were unsuccessful. Two years later, Levanta was ordered to rule in Nakatsu Kuni at Takachiho. Unfit for politics, his rulings were largely decided by Hiiragi. It was the strategist who suggested him to scam Sazaki into indentured servitude. With Suzaku's stone and Sazaki's unwitting pledge of loyalty to him, Levanta's manor was protected by an impenetrable fire barrier. Feeling unopposed, Levanta forced the residents to worship him. He captured and forced the able bodied men to serve him as soldiers and let his ministers freely intimidate nearby villagers. As a show of his superiority, his helmet was set high atop a tree in the nearby village. It symbolized his dominance and "divine rite" as prince to persecute them. Plotting to obtain more power, Levanta secretly raises his personal army prior to the beginning of the main story. He colludes with Visvakarman to overthrow Surya from the east. Levanta delves into the occult to curse the nearby deities within the area. His power hungry ambitions and the close exposure to his dark magics eventually corrupted his very soul. No longer capable of human emotions, his rulings were negligent. Though his activities were not unnoticed by the Tokoyo no Kuni royalty and were worthy of execution, the princes lacked the damning evidence to convict him according to law. Levanta becomes aware of Chihiro's presence once the princess shoots down his helmet in defiance. Furious with the villagers, he captured another batch of men and held them prisoner. The princess dedicates herself to saving them and Ayuki. The Tokoyo no Kuni general's defenses would have held if he didn't distrust Sazaki and incriminate the pirate. Without the pledge between them, the fire barrier surrounding his manor vanishes and the Nakatsu Kuni rebels fight their way through his halls. Levanta personally loses against the princess and her party. In a desperate bid to save himself, he uses his soldiers as human shields as he flees. Using the night as his cover, Levanta attempts to cross north back to his homeland. Asvin intercepts him and forbids his passage. Once his inhuman state is revealed, Levanta begs for his life to be spared; Asvin mercilessly slays him. His death is reported to have been caused by Chihiro and company, yet the Raja acts completely apathetic. Character Information Personality Surya's sons are commonly regarded to be reputable men who have compassion for their common man and fight with the desire for peace. Levanta is the sole exception. He is crude, angry, and selfish, seeking power only for himself. Constantly envious of his siblings, he takes pride with his burly figure. Self-conscious of his lacking intelligence, he obligingly agrees to Hiiragi's advice. He is unaware of the guile behind the strategist's empty praise. Character Symbolism Levanta or Revanta (रेवन्त) is one of Surya's sons within Hindu mythology. Contrary to his Haruka counterpart, he was born after the Asvin twins and is regarded as a deva of knowledge. He leads demonic-like entities and reigns within forest terrain. His symbolic flower is a type of St John's wort which has an abnormal amount of tannin. It's called otogiri within Japan. This name and its meanings within the flower language ties to a Heian period tale regarding the flower. There once was a chief falconer who commanded hawks with uncanny skill. The truth behind his success was a herbal medicine. When it was used on a wounded bird, it could immediately heal their wounds and disperse their fatigue. Its recipe was a closely guarded family secret told only to chiefs and the pride of his family. Somehow, his younger brother discovered the concoction, learned how to make it, and then told it to another person for profit. Once the chief learned of his brother's misdeed, the chief falconer killed his dishonest sibling. His younger brother's blood splattered across the yellow flower's petals, said to have been the origin of the black spots which appears as it matures today. Otogiri ("brother killer") frequently symbolizes superstition, hatred, or grudges. Ocher is his symbolic color. Quotes *"What gall! Don't they know that I'm a prince?!" *"Damn them. Nasatya and Asvin can never understand me! I'll take the throne for myself!" *"You maggots! All of you! You're all against me!" Fighting Style Levanta's stats are minimal and hardly pose a threat, even for low leveled characters. His strongest attack is his physical attack, so characters with a high evade and the Counter ability might end the battle quicker. Bring Tooya if low health is a concern. Gallery Levanta-haruka4concept.jpg|Full body concept Category:Haruka Sub Characters